The Marquessalings
'The Marquessalings'' (AKA 'The Marquessa Kids'') are seven children of Marquessa & Genola and the tertiary antagonists of the series, found in Mitchell & Gavin: Superstar Saga, Mitchell is Missing!, New Mitchell Van Morgan, New Mitchell Van Morgan 2 and Mitchell Kart Deluxe. In addition to these appearances, they are also the main antagonists of New Mitchell Van Morgan 2. They're a group childish thugs with superhuman powers but they've had their different childhood since they were preschoolers. they are the father of Marquessa and a mother of Genola and they're reason, is to conquer the world along with their parents. Birth Order If there is something confusing about the Koopalings, it is their birth order. According to the Player's Guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry is stated to be the youngest of the group, while Ludwig is said to be the oldest. As Larry is the first Koopaling of the game, while Ludwig is the last, it is strongly implied that all seven Koopalings are fought in order from youngest to oldest: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa. However,the birth order for the five middle children has never been confirmed,. The release of New Super Mario Bros. Wii made even more confusion about their birth order. Morton is supposedly the second youngest Koopaling. However, he is very large in size and has a low-pitched voice, making him appear like one of the oldest Koopalings. As of now, however, the true birth order of the Koopalings (with the exception Larry and Ludwig who are the youngest and oldest respectively) remains to be seen. The Evolution Of Bowser & The Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario All Stars - Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World) In the Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons, an alternate birth order was used. Bully (Roy Koopa) is regarded as the eldest, while Hip and Hop (Lemmy and Iggy Koopa) are 6 year old twins, as well as the youngest. However, the cartoons are considered non-canonical. Group Bio *Herd; The guy with a green hair. He is the son of Marquessa & Genola. He is the horticultural member of the Marquessalings. Herd has agricultural and horticultural abilities. Herd's powers are based on agriculture and horticulture. *Mike-Stern; The red-faced guy with sunglasses on. He is the other son of Marquessa & Genola. He is the red-hot member of the Marquessalings. Mike-Stern has northern shaolin abilities. Mike-Stern's powers are based on summer. *Bitter-gong; He is the other son of Marquessa & Genola. He is a guy with a icelike hair and an unfriendly behavior. He is the ice-cold member of the Marquessalings. Bitter-gong has tai chi abilities. Bitter-gong's powers are based on winter. *Ericola; She is the only daughter of Marquessa & Genola. Ericola has feminine and super-strong abilities. *Tarqwan; He is a guy that is based on Tarzan. He is the other son of Marquessa & Genola. He is the apish member of the Marquessalings. Tarqwan has apeman abilities. Tarqwan's powers is actually based on an apeman. *Jugger-kahn; He is the guy with a baldhead and a several hairtips on his head. He is the other son of Marquessa & Genola. He is the earthy member of the Marquessalings. Jugger-kahn has hung gar abilities. Jugger-Kahn's powers are based on spring. *Flo; He is the guy with a indigo-colored hair. He is the other son of Marquessa & Genola. He is the airy member of the Marquessalings. Flo has bua ga abilities. Flo's powers are based on autumn(fall). Category:The Quessadon family Category:Marquessa Empire Category:Marquessalings Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Organizations